


Happy New Years Sweetheart

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thanks for reading, Happy New Years!





	

You sit in the bunker with a glass of whiskey in your hand, legs crossed as they lay on top of the table.   
You listen to Judy Garlands version of Auld Lang Syne on the record player across the room.  
Sam and Dean were out on New Year's Eve hunting a damn shapeshifter, leaving you alone on one of the days you always wanted to be around your loved ones.  
There's five minutes left till twelve and your buzz is exactly how you wanted it; to keep you feeling as if everything were okay while you're alone.  
The song causes a few unshead tears to prickle your (Y/E/C) eyes.  
Your phone rings causing you to jump slightly, picking up your phone you see the name that causes you to smile.  
Dean.  
Answering the phone you hear the sound of the impala's engine roaring in the background.  
"Hey." You speak softly.  
"Hey sweetheart." Dean says into the phone.  
"How did the hunt go?" You ask knowing they were on their way back to the hotel they were staying in.  
"Could have gone quicker. Listen sweatheart do me a favor and grab the whiskey from the cupboard, pour yourself a glass and get ready for that ball to drop." His voice sounding cheerful.  
"A bit late for that Winchester, I'm going to need to buy more whiskey by the time the ball drops." You answer sounding a bit slurred.  
"You better save some for me (Y/N)." Dean says sounding a bit demanding.  
"Sure thing Dean, don't you worry when you get here tomorrow there will be a new bottle." You chuckle.  
The sound of the phone crackling causes your heart to drop with fear.  
Are the boys okay?  
"Dean? Dean answer me! You guys better be okay." You shout into the phone afraid for their lives.  
The sound of the bunker doors slams, causing you to jump to your feet. Your knife clutched in your hands ready to kill whatever just entered the bunker.  
The sound of foot steps approach towards your way.  
Sobering up you get ready to strike, when the shadow approaching the open doorway; that's when Dean walks in his eyes landing on your fearful face.  
"Hey sweetheart." He says a smile appearing on his beautiful face.  
"Dean, you scared me half to death." You shout while he walks towards you his arms wide open.  
Dropping your knife to the hard floor, you walk the rest of the way into his arms.  
Dean wraps you up in his arms, his chin resting against your (y/c/h) hair.  
"Miss me?"  
"You have no idea." You answer happy tears filling your eyes.  
The sound of counting comes from Sam walking into the library, his eyes landing on you being held by his older brother.  
"10... 9... 8."  
Dean pulls you back to start counting down with his brother.  
"7..."  
You join in a smile upon your face.   
You finally get to spend New year's with someone you love.  
"6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" The three of you shout.  
Sam smiles before shouting into the air.  
"Happy New Year!"  
Dean pulls you to him once again but this time he presses his lips to yours.   
The kiss causing you to stop breathing all together.  
His lips move against yours, one of his hands holding you by the waist the other by back of your head.  
Dean pulls back to look into your eyes.  
"Happy New Year sweetheart." Dean says softly a smile on his face.  
The jerk knew what he was doing to you, you smile back rolling your eyes.  
"Happy New Year Dean." You answer pulling his lips towards yours, the kiss making a great new start for a great new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Happy New Years!


End file.
